tempat baru untuk tinggal
by primara
Summary: harry dipanggil ke kantor Dumbledore di akhir tahun keempatnya dan Dumbledore memberitahunya untuk tinggal bersama Severus verus tidak memiliki pilihan lain- Dia merawat Harry. Lihatlah Harry tumbuh menjadi seorang Slytherin berhati singa. No slash. dapatkan Harry dengan bantuan Severus memenangkan perang ? awal tahun keenam Harry dengan perang.oleh DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan


Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik JK Rowling, Fanfiksi ini milik DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan, saya hanya penterjemah.

Judul Asli : A New Place To Stay, diterjemahkan dengan seizin penulis.

To DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan, thank you so much, finally I can improve my english in very fun way.

**Chapter 1**

**Dumbledore memberitahu Harry**

Tahun keempat Harry baru saja usai; setdiap orang di Hogwarts mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Terlepas mereka mau mengakuinya atau tidak, itu adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Beberapa siswa lebih suka berpikir bahwa Harry adalah seorang pembohong yang mencari perhatdian atau pembunuh daripada menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Voldemort telah kembali. Orang-orang yang Harry percaya hanya sahabat baiknya Hermione Granger, seorang kelahiran Muggle yang telah dia selamatkan dari Troll tiga tahun yang lalu. Ronald Weasley, dia sama sekali berbeda. Harry berpikir dia dapat mempercayai Ron untuk selalu menjadi sandarannya; dia telah berbailk padanya awal tahun lalu. Tentu mereka telah yakin, tetapi Harry berpikir dia tidak dapat lagi mempercayai Ron seperti sebelumnya. Kepercayaan enuh dan loyalitas yang telah Harry bagi dengannya sejak berbagi kompartemen yang sama saat menuju horgwarts sudah pergi. Harry memandang Ron dan penasaran jika dia berpikir hal yang sama, atau mengetahui Harry tidak sama seperti yang dulu.

Untuk seorang anak yang terkenal dan memiliki orang-orang yang selalu berteriak meminta perhatdiannya, Harry tidak memiliki banyak teman. Oh, dia memiliki banyak orang yang mengaku sebagai temannya_teman baiknya_ dan mereka sering bersama. Dan itu tidak benar; tidak ada yang bisa Harry percayai lagi, selain Hermione. Bahkan dia pun tidak mempercayai Dumbledore; dia menginginkan restu dan cinta dari orang itu, pikirnya. Harry tidak memiliki seorang yang memberitahunya bahwa dia telah tumbuh dengan baik, juga seseorang yang memberikan perhatdian untuknya menjadi hal yang sangat terduga dan menggembirakan untuknya. Jika dia tahu mengapa Dumbledore memberinya perhatdian yang banyak dia akan hancur, dan waktu itu akan tiba. Pesta akhir tahun baru saja berakhir dan Dumbledore memerintahkan, sebenarnya, memintanya untuk datang ke kantornya.

" Masuk, Harry, " Kata suara orangtua yang terdengar bijaksana.

" Halo, Professor Dumbledore," Kata Harry perlahan; dia tidak berbicara banyak sejak peristiwa tersebut terjadi. dia telah terportkey keluar dari halaman sekolah dan terpaksa bertarung untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Dia masih merasa tersinggung dan tampaknya terganggu oleh Dumbledore. Dia mencoba untuk memandang dari sudut pandang Dumbledore, tapi dia tahu jika seseorang mendarat di sampingnya dan menderita efek lanjutan dari kutukan Crucdiatus dia akan membawanya segera ke sayap rumah sakit untuk memastikan orang tersebut baik-baik saya dan dapat memberinya jawaban. Dia tahu bagian informasi yang paling penting; Voldemort telah kembali dan membunuh Cedric Diggory.

" Harry, anakku, bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Dumbledore dengan sayang, mata birunya berkelip.

" Baik, " Ucap Harry; itulah jawaban Harry jika ada yang bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja. Dia baru saja menyaksikan teman sekolahnya terbunuh- tentu dia akan merasa lebih baik dengan seseorang bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja.

" Baiklah. Aku punya berita penting untukmu; aku merasa keluarga Dursley tidak lagi aman untukmu tinggal. Kau tidak akan kembali ke rumah; malahan kami sudah mempersiapkan tempat tinggal sementara untukmu." Kata Dumbledore.

Ketika Dumbledore mengatakan itu, Harry merasakan adanya tusukan harapan,tapi itu mendadak terhenti. Dumbledore tidak pernah seperti ini saat dia meminta dirinya untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Dia selalu mengatakan pada Harry dengan nada yang menggurui, dengan suara seolah aku-tahu-lebih baik bahwa penting bagi Harry untuk tinggal disini. Bahwa betapa pentingnya sekarang dia harus tinggal di tempat lain? Dan dengan siapa dia harus tinggal? Hal itu membuatnya ketakutan. Dumbledore telah mengirimnya pada keluarga Dursley, dan tahu bagaimana dia diperlakukan _Harry yakin dengan itu_ dan sekarang ingin menempatkannya di tempat lain? dia sangat ketakutan, jauh didalam hatinya dia tidak akan menyukai jawabannya.

" Siapa ?" Tanya Harry; Dia tahu itu bukanlah Sirius atau Keluarga Weasley, dan tidak menipu dirinya sendiri.

" Professor Snape, Harry." Kata Dumbledore, menatap siswanya dengan khawatir; dia tahu hal ini tidak akan berjalan baik dengan Harry. dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali, seolah-olah dia tidak berbicara sama sekali.

Harry ingin menyahut dan berteriak, menghancurkan sesuatu dan membentak Dumbledore, tapi berdebat pun akan menjadi sia-sia. Dumbledore akan tetap dengan keputusannya, apapun yang terjadi. dia masih dibawah umur, dan itu bukan seolah-olah dia bisa pergi ke kementerian_ mereka membencinya juga. Maka dia sekarang terjebak dengan apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Bukan hanya Dumbledore tahu, tetapi Snape juga, tapi apa yang bisa Snape lakukan dan belum pernah dilakukan kepadanya ? kemudian dia berpikir tentang kutukan Crucdiatus yang dilemparkan Voldemort padanya. Snape terikat untuk mengetahui mantra itu; bagaimana jika snape menggunakan mantra itu padanya? Dia menyadari benar hal itu, dan sadar bahwa mungkin lebih aman bersama Vernon Dursley daripada Snape. Vernon seorang Muggle dapat membuat Harry mengalami rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan namun Snape _ munkin saja membunuhnya. Pada satu titik dia telah menjadi Pelahap Maut, setelah semua yang terjadi: Snape telah menunjukan tanda kegelapannya yang telah kembali pada Fudge. Dia mendesah dalam hati, dia tahu dia telah tidak adil pada Snape. Meskipun faktanya orang tersebut bajingan dan tampaknya membenci Harry dengan sepenuh hati, tak terhitung berapa kali Snape menyelamatkannya. Dia selalu ada disana, hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada Dumbledore bahkan ayah walinya, Sirius Black.

Harry mengetahui berapa kaki dia hampir jatuh dari sapunya dan bisa saja tewas. Snape mengintai untuk sekolah dan siswa ketika dia menyangka Quirrell mengincar batu bertuah. Tahun ketiga justru lebih mengesankan; Snape, orang yang begitu segan padanya, telah melindungi dia dan dua sahabatnya dari Werewolf. Dia benar-benar telah menempatkan dirinya di depan mereka, menjaga mereka _ itu seolah bukan masalah ketika Sirius mencoba mengalihkan perhatdian Lupin. Itu yang Harry pikir telah terhitung , kata jika dan tetapi lebih berarti bagi Harry. Snape telah mencoba untuk mencari Black dari kastil sepanjang tahun, melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa_ melindungi semua orang tanpa meminta apapun sebagai imbalannya.

Hal besar yang baru saja terjadi, dengan sungguh-sungguh, Snape mencoba mengeluarkan Harry dari kontrak sihir piala api. Bahkan jika harus menghina kecerdasannya…. Tapi itulah kebenarannya, ddia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengelabui piala yang sangat kuat. Dia hanya satu-satunya, yang bersungguh-sungguh, terpisah dari staff sekolah yang lain ; Dumbledore berdiri terpaku disana dengan mata berkelip setelah bertanya apakah dia yang telah melakukannya.

Dia ragu peraturan macam apa yang akan berlaku ketika tinggal bersama Snape, apakah dia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk belajar atau mengoreksinya jika yang dia kerjakan memang salah. Pamannya sangat suka mempermainkannya, terus membuat keponakannya berpikir dia mendapat hadiah dan kue ulang tahun ketika dia masih muda. Hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak hanya dengan berpikir waktu dia terperangkap dalam jebakan Vernon . Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, dia telah berpikir terlalu jauh dan terlalu lama; dia hanya memandang Dumbledore dan tidak menjawab. Sungguh, apa pentingnya? Pendapatnya tidak pernah dianggap.

" Baiklah, Harry. Kau akan tetap menaiki kereta dan tidak membiarkan orang lain tahu, ' Ucap Dumbledore perlahan, menutup percakapannya dengan Harry.

Dumbledore tahu tidak ada siapapun yang bisa dia percayai melebihi Severus untuk menjamin keselamatan Harry. Menurut Mrs. Figg kondisi disana banyak pria asing berkeliaran di Privet Drive. Tak pelak lagi Lucius Malfoy telah melakukan sesuatu dan menemukan kopi dari surat yang terkirim ketika Harry melakukan sihir tak sengaja di tahun keduanya. Darah-murni berusaha berpakaian seperti Muggle sungguh hal yang menggelikan., hal itulah yang membuat Mrs. Figg bersiaga. Figg tinggal disana dan mengawasi sekitar; Dumbledore perlu membuatnya tetap disana jika dia terpaksa dan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain harus mengirim Harry kembali saat aktivitas Pelahap Maut berhenti.

" Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Professor Dumbledore Harry? " Tanya Hermione, bahkan sebelum membiarkan Harry menjejakkan kakinya ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Hermione memangku kucing berbulu jingganya, Crookhanks, di lengannya dan menyentuh kepalanya, kucing berwajah oranye itu menatap Harry.

" Aku tidak kembali pada keluarga Dursley" Bisik Harry dengan sangat pelan, tidak peduli dengan apa yang diperintahkan Dumbledore.

" Lalu kau akan dengan siapa? Keluarga Weasley? " Tanya Hermione hati-hati. Ron menatapnya dari tempatnya duduk disamping Hermione tepat di sofa merah ruang rekreasi. Tepat disamping perapian , namun Harry tidak dapat merasakan kehangatan apapun; dia hanya merasa kedinginan hari ini.

" Bukan, tapi aku tidak diizinkan untuk memberitahumu, " desah Harry, Akhirnya memasuki ruang rekreasi dan terlihat berpikir keras lebih dari bdiasanya.

" Seharusnya kau bisa memberitahu kami !" Protes Ron, merasa terganggu, hal yang biasa bagi Ron, dia selalu ingin tahu semua rahasiamu. Tidak masalah bahwa Dumbledore telah melarang Harry untuk memberitahu, dia ingin tahu atau dia akan merajuk seperti bocah berumur lima tahun jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi.

" Jika Professor Dumbledore memintanya untuk tidak memberitahu, mungkin itu yang terbaik." Kata Hermione berapi-api, seperti biasa mencocokkan diri dengan semua figur otoritas. Itu adalah satu hal yang Harry benci dari Hermione; dia terus-menerus menjunjukan rasa homat kepada figur yang memiliki otoritas bahkan jika mereka tidak pantas menerima rasa hormat itu. Dia bahkan selalu terjebak pada orang seperti Quirrell dan Lockhart, menyembunyikan rahasia Lupin dari mereka hingga saat terakhir, danbahkan mengatakan Moody ( yang sebenarnya adalah Barty Crouch Jr dalam penyamaran ) memiliki alasan untuk menunjukan kutukan tak termaafkan di depan mereka.

"Aku akan ke tempat tidurku." Kata Harry sembari berjalan melewati mereka, meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk cekcok satu sama lain. Desah kesepian keluar dari bibirnya; dia tahu itu, tak diragukan lagu, malam ini akan menjadi malam tanpa tidur lainnya bagi Harry. Dia tidak pernah tidur lebih dari beberapa jam; dia selalu terbangun dengan berteriak dan menyebut nama Cedric. Syukurlah dia telah belajar mantra pembisu dan merapalnya di sekitar tempat tidurnya, tidak seorang pun tahu , bahkan Ron sekalipun , begitulah bahkan jika dia peduli.

Harry berdiri menunggu guru Ramuannya dengan sabar; dia telah terbiasa menunggu pamannya berjam-jam, hal itu bukan hal baru baginya. Dia telah Melepas Hedwig sebelum menaiki kereta pagi ini. Dia duduk tanpa khawatir diatas kopernya, merasa sedikit lebih baik dengan dirinya sendiri; dia telah menjauhkan uang hadiah mengerikan yang telah dimenangkannya. Fred dan George tentu dapat menggunakannya dengan lebih baik daripada dirinya. Mungkin mereka dapat membuka sebuah toko lelucon yang selalu mereka inginkan. Jika Harry tahu alamat keluarga Diggory, mungkin dia akan mengirimkan uang itu pada mereka. Mungkin memang harus terjadi seperti ini.

" kemari Potter !" Bentak suara familiar dari Guru Ramuannya.

Mengetahui betapa kesalnya orang itu, Harry melompat dengan cepat dan mulai mengikuti Professornya. Dia menyadari mereka memasuki sebuah gang- yang kosong; dan jantung Harry mulai berdegup seperti drum. Pikirannya memohon pada gurunya untuk tidak menggunakan Portkey. Malahan, Gurunya memintanya untuk mendekat; Harry bahkan terlalu khawatir untuk protes dia harus dekat-dekat dengan orang yang membencinya. Kemudian dia merasa seperti terhisap , dan merasa bagaimana burung yang malang disiksa oleh Dudley. Tentu saja burung malang itu mati. Harry, tentu saja, merasa sangat tidak enak. Dia tidak makan dengan benar, bukan sebuah kejutan, sesungguhnya, bahwa dia tidak sakit, tidak ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang dapat sakit lagi. Sentuhan pada bagian kepala belakang Harry membuatnya berhenti; dia tidak yakin pengalamannya ini familiar untuknya.

Severus membiarkan Harry dengan kasar, seolah dia jijik untuk menyentuhnya; Harry, menyadari dia tidak terlalu peduli, hatinya memberikan sedikit tusukan rasa sakit. Dia sesungguhnya lebih menjijikan daripada guru Ramuannya, yang selalu sangat tenang, menyentuhnya dengan sangat menjijikan ?

Severus tidak dapat mempercayai dia telah diperintahkan untuk menjemput anak manja, berandal Potter selama musim panas. Dia tentu harus memperingatkan Dumbledore dirinya tidak akan memanjakan bocah itu. Potter harus belajar menghormatinya. Meskipun dia berkata begitu, dia terkesan Potter tidak mengosongkan isi perutnya setelah Apparate. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan ejekan yang tajam untuk bocah itu. Tentu saja hanya Harry Potter yang dapat mengatasi hal semacam itu dan memasangkan kata-kata yang telah direncanakannya. Dia berjalan dengan cepat, meninggalkan Potter untuk mengikutinya, memimpin jalan menuju kamar untuk bocah itu. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan membuat si bocah tidur di gudang bawah tanah. Seperti yang dia pikir akan menyenangkan bagi dirinya; Lily akan membunuhnya karena itu. Dia telah selesai dengan mimpi buruk tentang gadis berambut semerah api yang sangat marah padanya karena telah melakukan hal yang buruk pada putranya. Meskipun dia tahu itu tidak nyata, dia tidak ingin berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menghalangi keinginannya untuk meminta maaf pada Lily di alam baka. Caranya memperlakukan si bocah setengah jauh dari yang diharapkan karena dia sesungguhnya membenci berandal manja itu.

Dia hanya berharap dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk anak baptisnya dan membuatnya berhenti terus berbuat kesalahan sebagai seorang remaja. Bagaimanapun, hidupnya dapat menjadi sebuah penebusan jika dia bahkan mencoba; Lucius dapat mencurigainya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa mempercayai anak baptisnya itu, tidak dengan dimana kesetiaannya berpihak; semua yang dia bisa lakukan sangat rumit menunjukan padanya kesalahnan saat dia bergabung. Dia telah mencoba, namun Lucius Malfoy telah memulai menunjukan pada putranya jalan dunianya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, jauh sebelum anak itu menjejakkan kakinya di Hogwarts.

" Ini Kamarmu, Potter." Kata Severus, dia membuka pintu menuju sebuah kamar. Harry menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap netral dan menaruh kopernya ddiatas tempat tidur. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, tetapi gurunya tetap membuatnya penasaran.

" Sarapan jam tujuh, makan siang jam duabelas , makan malam jam enam; bahkan jika kau terlambat satu menit untuk makan kau tidak akan mendapatkannya. Aku tidak menerima keterlambatan. Jangan pikir kau bisa bermalas-malasan selama musim panas ini; kau harus menjaga kamar ini selalu bersih. Aku akan memberikanmu daftar tugas yang harus diselesaikan setiap harinya, dan apabila kau tidak bisa memenuhi standarku kau akan melakukannya lagi. Kau juga akan mengerjakan PR musim panasmu dan bacaan tambahan untukku, dan aku akan memberikanmu kuis di akhir hari, apa penjelasan ku dapat kau ikuti ?" tanya Severus tajam.

" Iya, Professor Snape, " jawab Harry, menatap Gurunya tanpa menunjukan emosi.

" baiklah, saat ini waktu makan siang telah lewat. Aku akan bertemu denganmu di lantai bawah jam 6 nanti untuk makan malam, dan sebaiknya tanganmu sudah bersih. " kata Severus.

Harry menganggukan kepalanya, menandakan dia mengerti.

Severus tampaknya telah siap untuk pergi sebelum dia berbicara lagi Kali ini membuat jantuk Harry tersentak dengan menyakitkan. " serahkan jubah gaib, tongkat sihir, dan sapu terbangmu; aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengendap-ngendap di sekitar rumahku."

Jantung Harry memukul di dalam dadanya ketika dia secara otomatis membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan sapunya yang telah disusutkan. Tangannya ragu-agu memegang satunya benda yang dia dapat dari orangtuanya, sesungguhnya ayahnya. Pada akhirnya dia memilih mengambil jubahnya, menelan kembali gumpalan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Tongkat sihir adalah benda yang kemungkinan paling sulit untuk diserahkan. Benda itu telah menyelamatkannya dari Voldemort, dia telah berusaha tidak bersama tongkatya selama musim panas; pamannya telah memastikan semua barang berada dalam koper sebelum menguncinya dalam kamarnya yang dulu _ lemari bawah tangga. Harry bingung apakah dia akan bisa melihatnya lagi, merasakan kain halus dari jubah gaibnya dengan tangannya; dia akhirnya melihat ketika akhirnya dia tahu ekspresinya tidak seperti tersiksa lagi. Dia memberikannya ketiga benda itu tampa protes maupun percekcokan, mengetahui hal itu tak akan berpengaruh; Snape dapat dan tinggal memanggil benda-benda itu.

Tangan Severus menerima semua benda itu sebelum berbalik untuk pergi; Severus terkejut bocah itu tidak protes mengenai kamarnya, tahu aturan yang telah dia susun, dan bahkan ketika dia memberikan apa yang dia mau. Tak diragukan lagi, ketiga benda miliknya yang paling berharga diserahkan tanpa satu kata protes pun. Dia tidak benar-benar bermaksud melakukannya; dia hanya ingin tahu dimana anak itu setiap waktu, terutama di rumahnya, dan dia tidak akan memberiarkan Harry mengendap-ngendap untuk terbang. Itu pun hanya jika dia melewati pelindung yang telah dia pasang di sekitar rumahnya. Jika seseorang melihat si bocah dan dia meninggalkan pelindung, mereka akan langsung mengetahui bahwa Snape lah yang bersama Harry Potter. Posisinya sudah cukup genting tanpa harus membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi. Dia tentu tahu Potter tidak bermaksud begitu, tetapi hal yang tak terduga selalu terjadi disekitar bocah itu. Dia telah mengacaukan pekerjaan orang lain, terutama sang pangeran kegelapan, tetapi itulan Severus tidak bisa menyangkal dia merasakan kepuasan melakukannya, bahwa dia telah menghilang ketika si bocah menyerahkan benda-benda itu bahkan tanpa sedikit pun tanda-tanda protes, terutama tongkat sihirnya. Severus tidak pernah semenit pun tanpa tongkat sihirnya , tidak masalah saat musim panas; gagasan itu membuatnya merasa jijik. Bahkan dia masih belum bisa berhenti mempertimbangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada si bocah yang berada dalam daftar buruan nomor satu pangeran kegelapan. Hal itu membingungkan severus. Menyaksikan si bocah begitu penddiam dan menarik diri. Dan lagi, severus berpikir dia iri, dia telah melihat si bocah mati, dan terpaksa bertarung dengan Voldemort—yang akan membuat siapapun menjadi pendiam . lagipula bocah ini telah berhadapan langsung dengan Voldemort, bahkan jika dia hanya roh waktu itu, dan membunuh Quirrell juga. Quirrell memang buka orang yang tidak bersalah , seperti bocah Diggory yang memang tidak bersalah, akibat pertama di perang yang akan datang, satu hal yang Kementrian coba untuk abaikan.

Ketika Severus telah berada dalam kamarnya, dia melepaskan pakaian Muggle yang dipakainya dan mandi. Setelah dirinya bersih kemudian dia memakai jubah santainya, dia menaruh tiga benda yang telah disita ke dalam laci. Dengan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya dia menguncinya maka jika si bocah mencoba menggeledah _Dan Merlin membantunya jika dia melakukannya_ Jika diperlukan dia akan membuat si bocah berakhir diantara lututnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Potter menggeledah kamarnya; hal itu suda diluar batas, dan dia akan memastikan si bocah mengetahui hal itu. Dia menyadari tinggal satu jam lagi waktunya makan malam; dia kemudian turun menuju ruang duduk, membuka buku ramuannya dan mulai membaca, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ada remaja berusdia empat belas tahun di rumahnya.

Harry duduk setelah mendengar langkah kaki gurunya menjauh. Kamarnya sangat indah ; lebih indah dari yang dia bayangkan – sebenarnya dia merasa lebih baik sejauh ini daripada ketika bersama keluarga Dursley. kamar kedua Dudley yang diberikan padanya sudah sangat tua, hanya satu ranjang untuk tidur, sebuah lemari reot yang mulai remuk, dan sebuah lampu tidur kecil. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kenyamanan tidur di atas kasur yang empuk sebelum masuk Hogwarts. Dia membenci kenyataan bahwa ternyata Ron memiliki apa yang dia inginkan; Harry bahkan rela membunuh untuk mendapat keluarga seperti yang Ron miliki. Dia tahun betapa berbedanya mereka. Dia menginginkan orangtua melebihi segalanya, dan Ron ? Ron ingin menjadi kapten Quidditch dan Prefek, dan memenangkan pdiala Quidditch dan piala asrama, semua itu ditunjukan oleh Cermin Tarsah di tahun pertamanya. Ron meniliki kehidupan yang nyaman dibandingkan dengan hidupnya, dia iri padanya untuk hal itu.

Dinding kamarnya berwarna putih; kasurnya sangat empuk, dengan warna kopi yang serasi. Dan juga laci bagus yang terbuat dari oak, lemari yang bagus, dan tempat tidur empat poster seperti di Hogwarts, hanya saja itu terbuat dari oak dan bukan kayu biasa. Oak yang bagus sangatlah mahal, Harry tahu itu , maka dia akan memastikan dia tidak akan membuat kerusakan di kamar itu, memindahkan atau menyusun ulang. Disana juga ada meja belajar dengan laci serta lampu diatasnya; di tembot seberang tempat tidurnya terdapat jam dinding.

Harry tidak habis pikir dimana gurunya tinggal di luar Hogwarts, tapi dia menduga mereka berada dirumah yang jauh dari kastil. Tempat ini megah, indah dan terawat dengan baik. Tempat ini terlalu terawat hanya jika diurus oleh guru ramuannya sendiri, hal itu menunjukan gurunya memiliki peri rumah. Itu tidak mengganggunya bahwa dia akan melakukan tugas-tugas ketika ada peri rumah yang bisa melakukannya. Ini akan membuatnya sibuk, sesuatu yang dia butuhkan atau pikirannya akan mengembara dan rasa bersalahnya akan meningkat sepuluh kali lipat. Mungkin jika Guru Ramuan nya membuat dia cukup sibuk dia mungkin mendapatkan tidur yang layak. Meskipun dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara untuk menjaga mimpi buruk untuk dirinya sendiri, pamannya memukulnya sedemikian rupa untuk membangunkannya - dia tidak ingin tahu apa Snape akan seperti itu . Dia sangat marah tentang hanya harus berurusan dengan Harry tidak pernah keberatan jika dia benar-benar membangunkannya pada malam hari. Harry tidak menyadari sihir harapan menimbulkan perasaan geli di sekitar ruangan, membungkam itu, berharap keajaiban kuat dan baik Harry maupun Dumbledore dan Snape tahu – bahwa sihir harapan memang sangat kuat. Setelah semua yang telah terjadi dia telah menjelma sebagai lawan Voldemort yang setara sejak dia berusia satu setengah tahun.

Harry mengambil pakaiannya, hanya menempatkan barang-barang sekolahnya, yang dia akan pakai. Setidaknya kemeja dan celana panjang, dan jubah musim dingin mungkin jika dia membutuhkannya, pakadian lungsuran sepupunya disimpan dalam kopernya. Kaus kaki dan pakaian dalam yang terpaksa dia pakai ditaruh di laci, sebagian besar celana dalamnya telah terlalu longgar, Dudley terlalu besar dan Harry terlalu kecil dan kurus untuk anak seusianya sehingga hal itu tidak mengejutkan. Harry masih tidak tahu keberadaan mantra yang bisa mengecilkan pakaian agar ukurannya sesuai dan lebih baik. Hanya melihat kaus kaki pamannya yang berwarna mustard yang telah diberikan padanya di tahun yang lalu untuk ulang tahunnya membuatnya muntah. Dia menarik semua buku-bukunya dan menyusun mereka di sebuah rak; dia tahu dia akan menggunakan mereka sepanjang musim panas ini. Dia hanya bersyukur dapat melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan baik tahun ini, dan tidak di bawah penutup san dalam kegelapan (mengerjakan PR musim panasnya setelah dia berhasil menyelundupkan beberapa buku ke kamarnya) pakaian sepupunya yang besar dan dia bisa memuat tinta, kertas dan tugas, tapi sayangnya tidak ada buku yang harus dihafal apa yang dia tahu. Sisanya dia lakukan pada saat naik kereta ke Hogwarts atau malam sebelum pekerjaan rumahnya itu dikumpulkan. Melihat jam dia tahu dia terbaik mulai turun sekarang, dia tidak tahu pasti di mana ruang makan siang itu. Dia tidak merasa sangat lapar tapi tahu dia harus makan. Dia tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukan Gurunya jika dia melanggar aturan dan tidak ingin mengetahui begitu cepat. Dia juga tidak yakin apa sebenarnya yang akan dia lakukan besok, jadi dia membutuhkan makanan untuk energi dan tentu saja untuk mencegah dirinya pingsan.

Meskipun ukuran manor itu besar cukup lurus ke depan untuk menemukan ruang makan. Tepat di sebelah dapur besar, Harry sekarang bisa melihat peri rumah mempersiapkan makanan. Dia berdiri dengan canggung di depan gurunya, bertanya-tanya dimanakah kursi untuknya duduk. Tidak ingin menghina profesor dengan duduk begitu jauh dan tidak ingin membuatnya marah dengan duduk terlalu dekat.

"Duduklah di sana Potter" kata Severus singkat, mengangguk ke sebelah kirinya, satu kursi kosong di antara mereka. Jadi Harry melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan, hal lain dia tidak digunakan untuk, makan di atas meja ketika ddia tidak ada di Hogwarts. Dia tidak diperbolehkan duduk pada furnitur di rumah, karena itulah dia lebih suka menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di lantai. Duduk di furnitur membuatnya merasa seperti dia akan dimarahi dan sekarang dia jadi terbiasa. Kursi di ruang kelas di sekolah, bahwa dia digunakan untukhal yang berbeda. Dia memastikan untuk tidak menempatkan siku di atas meja, dan mencoba memikirkan semua rincian penting lainnya dari cara makan yang tepat. Tidak ada siku di atas meja, bibinya digunakan untuk memberitahu sepupunya - tidak bahwa dia telah dirawat tentu saja. Serbet, dia melipatnya di pangkuannya merasa sangat rentan dan bingung. Dia tidak ingin ada alasan bagi Ramuan Gurunya mengerang padanya, dan dia menunggu dengan sabar melamun sampai makanan disajikan.

Tanpa berpikir dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada peri rumah menyebabkan dia terkesiap heran, Harry meringis menunggu di seringai yang tak terelakkan gurunya yang seolah merobek ke dalam dirinya. Pada waktu itu peri rumah sudah pergi, dan Severus mengambil dari piring-piring makanan dan menempatkan jumlah banyak makanan di piring bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Harry. Harry kembali ke sana, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan perlahan berpikir itu yang terbaik untuk tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada rumah peri lagi dia menunggu Severus menyelesaikan mengambil makanannya. Dia meraup sendiri; bagian dia mengambil adalah sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Guru Ramuannya. Sebagian besar sayuran, brokoli, kacang polong, wortel setengah dada ayam, tender, dan Harry hanya meraup beberapa kentang tumbuk halus.

Severus menyembunyikan kerutan di kurangnya makanan di piring anak nakal itu, jika anak itu ingin kelaparan sendiri baiklah, dia tidak bermain peran sebagai pengasuh. Dia tidak mengerti untuk anak-anak mengisi piring dengan sayuran, telah banyak makanan di sana dia bisa makan sebagai gantinya. Kentang panggang dan keripik yang harus dia berharap hal itu, tapi tidak ada dia makan perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati juga. Akhirnya dia dibersihkan dari piring sendiri, baru kemudian melakukan Severus melihat anak nakal mulai makan lebih cepat seolah-olah takut itu akan diambil dari dia atau itu akan menghilang. Memutar matanya Severus bertanya-tanya mengapa anak nakal berasumsi dia mendapatkan puding apapun.

"boleh saya permisi Sir ?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Severus terkejut dan hampir tidak menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Saya sudah selesai Sir," kata Harry kerutan kecil di wajahnya.

Severus ingin membentak anak untuk tidak berbicara dengannya seperti itu, tapi dia telah berbicara begitu lembut dan tampak agak bingung juga sehingga dia tidak bisa mematahkannya. Menahan dorongan untuk menutup matanya dan mendesah putus asa dia menjawab dengan mencibir "Aku menganggap maka Anda tidak ingin makanan penutup?"

Harry berkedip melihat terkejut datang ke matanya; jujur saja apakah anak nakal itu pikir dia monster? Siapa yang akan menyangkal makanan anak mereka? Bahkan jika dia mengatakan jika dia terlambat dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Severus tidak yakin dirinya itu dia pernah akan pergi melalui dengan janji. Satu kali makan tidak bisa menyakiti siapa pun dia seharusnya, sehingga dia bisa pergi melalui dengan janji jika si anak nakal terlambat dengan dia dan menolak untuk datang untuk sarapan, makan sdiang atau makan malam tepat waktu.

Tiba-tiba makanan menghilang, Harry tetap duduk dan makanan penutup cepat datang . Harry hanya mengangguk waktunya senyum di wajahnya; bukannya berterima kasih kepada mereka dia hanya senang dengan hal kecil tidak melanggar apa-apa. Harry begitu yakin dia akan membayar harga untuk itu, dia tahu bagaimana peri rumah bereaksi untuk memuji dia telah belajar melalui Dobby.

Meringue, es krim, dan pilihan buah-buahan lembut yang lezat, Harry belum pernah melihat salah satu dari buah-buahan itu di Hogwarts sebelumnya. Mereka hanya memiliki apel, jeruk, pisang dan kadang-kadang buah kiwi. Sekali lagi Harry menunggu gurunya melayani dirinya sendiri sebelum dia menyentuh apa-apa, dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang benar sebelum dia bahkan tidak mengendus jijik padanya. Dia baru mulai meraup setengah mangkuk buah, itu tampak benar-benar baik dan Harry tidak bisa menahan itu. Dursley tidak akan pernah memberinya buah segar, jadi ini adalah kesempatan untuk melihat apakah itu terasa baik seperti itu tampak. Dia tidak menunjukkan emosi saat dia makan makanan penutup, peach, raspberry, blueberry, melon, semangka, ceri, plum, apel, kiwi, nanas, dan ddia mencintai setiap sepotong itu. Rasa di lidahnya adalah surga, dia ingin lebih pada saat dia selesai tetapi tidak pernah berani mengambil lebih. Dda sudah mengambil lebih dari porsi biasanya di keluarga Dursley. Sebanyak dia menyukai pemikiran lebih, perutnya tidak akan mampu mengatasinya. Penyakit dia merasa apa yang terjadi pada Cedric menghentikannya makan , tapi bahkan sebelum tugas akhir dia telah mengurangi porsi nya dan siap untuk kembali ke mendapatkan apa-apa selama berbulan-bulan lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk makan malam Sir apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan malam ini?" tanya Harry pelan.

Gurunya menaikan alis matanya, kilatan geli bersinar di mata hitamnya "Tidak, pergi mandi, atau apa pun yang kau inginkan, pakai pakaian tidurmu Anda dan tidurlah lebih awal malam ini. kau memiliki hari yang sibuk depan dari besok, jangan pernah meninggalkan kamarmu setelah jam 09:00 untuk alasan apapun selain jika kau memerlukan kamar mandi "adalah semua gurunya katakan.

Severus geli oleh bagaimana Harry Potter bertindak, yang anak manja itu tidak terlihat, tentu kematian Cedric Diggory harus mengubah dia tapi sejauh ini? Berterima kasih kepada guru ramuan yang dibencinya untuk makan malam? Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan anak nakal itu. Kecuali tentu saja dia berusaha bersikap baik berharap tugas-tugasnya akan dipersingkat, Severus mendengus menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah langkah yang hampir Slytherin di pihak anak itu dan dia tidak bermaksud sebagai pujian. Anak itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan, dan Severus (meskipun berusaha untuk bahkan menyangkal pikirannya dengan cara anak itu telah tunduk ) khawatir. Mungkin anak itu hanya perlu tidur malam yang layak, dan ketika dihadapkan dengan tugas-tugas yang harus dilakukannya akan membawa anak nakal dia tahu kembali lagi.

Anak itu harus belajar dia tidak bisa mendapatkan segalanya dalam hidup dengan melihat; Voldemort tidak akan berbaring dan mati. Ini adalah kehidupan nyata, dia bukan pahlawan dalam buku cerita dan Severus ingin meskipun kebenciannya untuk anak itu ingin anak nakal untuk hidup melalui perang. Bukan hanya karena dia telah bersumpah untuk melindungi anak itu, tetapi karena dia setengah Lily. Beberapa karya nyata tidak akan menyakitinya; Severus juga telah merencanakan pelatihan untuk anak itu nanti di musim panas. Dia perlu tahu bagaimana melindungi dirinya sendiri, sekali lagi, dia tidak punya rencana untuk menjadi lembut dengan anak nakal itu, dan Pelahap Maut tidak akan menggunakan menggelitik pesona. Pada akhirnya anak nakal itu akan keluar lebih kuat, dan mungkin mungkin sedikit lebih bangga pada dirinya sendiri daripada dia hanya karena statusnya sebagai anak yang tinggal tetapi sesuatu dia sendiri telah capai.

Kalau saja dia tahu.

Catatan : mohon maaf jika bahasanya masih amburadul. Saya hanya terbiasa mengambil ide-ide pokok dari yang saya terjemahkan. Tujuan saya menterjemahkan cerita ini karena saya ingin meningkatkan pembendaharaan kata bahasa inggris saya. Cerita ini juga mengungkap sisi Slytherin Harry yang menurut saya sangat menarik. Semoga keterampilan menterjemahkan saya semakin meningkat seiring banyaknya chapter yang saya terjemahkan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu saya mempublish dengan membabi buta, saya masih sangat baru jadi belum tahu cara mempublish cerita. Kalau ada yang ingin berbagi silahkan PM.

Saya sangat menghargai jika pembaca meninggalkan review, itu akan menjadi semangat yang besar bagi saya.

Terimakasih, salam Primara


End file.
